This invention relates generally to a plastic ferrule and more specifically to a plastic ferrule for guiding a support spike used in supporting a gutter on the eave of a building.
Known gutter ferrules in the art are generally made from a metal, such as aluminum, formed into a tubular shape having a continuous diameter. A piece of metal is generally wrapped to form the tubular ferrule such that a seam with a spaced distance is formed. The ferrule is positioned on the inside and between opposite walls of the gutter to enable a support spike to be driven through both walls and the ferrule. The internal diameter of the ferrule is generally only slightly larger than the support spike, such that the support spike has to be positioned accurately to enable the spike to be driven through the ferrule. Misalignment of support spike with the ferrule can cause the spike to travel into the sides of the ferrule and through the seam splitting the seam apart.
The continuous diameter metal ferrule can also cause indentations in the gutter walls from spike over-travel. When hammering the support spike through the ferrule, a worker may force the spike farther than was intended into the backing on which the gutter is supported on. Due to the rigidity and diameter of the end of the metal ferrule, the ferrule may be forced into the walls of the gutter. This may form a concave indentation on the inner side of either wall of the gutter. The damage to the gutter may be extensive by forcing the ferrule well into the gutter walls.